


Flash Bang [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Felix+ [PODFIC] [13]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dirty Talk, Hook-Up, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Open Relationships, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, olyfidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: “You belong to somebody else, right?” she asks seriously.(In which Felix Definitely Does Not have the hots for Dani and it Definitely Does Not go anywhere.)
Relationships: Felix Brenner/Daniela Velasquez, Felix Brenner/Wolfgang Bogdanow, Hernando Fuentes/Lito Rodriguez/Daniela Velasquez
Series: Felix+ [PODFIC] [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983796
Kudos: 8





	Flash Bang [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flash Bang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426087) by [Chancy_Lurking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy_Lurking/pseuds/Chancy_Lurking). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting and Chancy_Lurking for having blanket permission!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Sense8/Felix+/13%20Flash%20Bang.mp3) | 00:28:46 | 20.1 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _Mad World_ by Adam Lambert

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
